In the financial apparatus employing a stacking wheel to stack banknotes, as shown in FIG. 1, two pairs of power clamping wheels 1 are provided at the exit of the banknote conveying passage, each power clamping wheel 1 is fixed on a shaft, and two groups of flat belts 2 and 8 are tensioned on the power clamping wheels. A pair of stacking wheels 4 is provided near the clamping wheels 1, and the two stacking wheels are arranged at an interval. After being moved away from the clamping wheel 1, the banknote 6 is moved at an initial speed; and after being inserted in the stacking wheel 4, the banknote is rotated together with the stacking wheel 4 till it is in contact with the guide plate (not shown), and then is slid downwards along the guide plate. The banknote is moved away from the guide plate at the point a, and finally is orderly stacked on the banknote stacking frame 7. The point a is the intersect point at which the circumferential track of the stacking wheel 4 having the largest radius is intersected with the guide plate.
In the using process of the financial apparatus, the banknote may fly out in cases that the banknote is collided with the end portion of the vane of the stacking wheel, resulting in machine failures such as irregular arrangement of the banknotes and jamming at the entrance of the stacking wheel. It is therefore become a very important task to solve the banknote flying problem.